


军官X沈巍

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	军官X沈巍

“我需要一些药品和食物。”沈巍垂着头看着脚下凹凸不平的水泥地和细小的沙粒对沙发上的人说。浓重的鼻音出卖了他，让人很轻易地看穿他强装出来的平静。

军官喝了一口茶，没有回答，只是笑着看着沈巍。

看着军官满脸的戏谑，沈巍怎么会不明白他的意思，僵硬地扯出一抹微笑，硬着头皮把手指伸向自己的衣服，扣子被解开的声音擂鼓般撞进耳膜，心脏也像是被翻来覆去的揉捏着，压的他几乎喘不过气。

脱光了身上最后一件衣服，冰凉的空气袭上来，白皙的皮肤上细细密密地起了一层小疙瘩，看着仍然稳坐钓鱼船的军官，沈巍咬着牙红了眼眶。

“跪下。”军官终于不在沉默，淡淡地开了口。

“你说什么？”纤长的手指用力攥成拳，指甲深深地陷进肉里，留下一个个深刻的印子。

“滚出去！”军官站起身冷着脸呵斥。

苍白的手指慢慢地松开，不受控制地颤抖着， 膝盖终于承受不住身体的重量般直直地砸在坚硬的地面上发出咚的一声闷响，听的人牙龈都有些酸胀。

军官满意地笑了，屁股一沉又稳稳地坐回了椅子上。

“既然决定来了就把你那点儿可怜的自尊心放在门外再进来，你一边当婊子一边立牌坊的做给谁看？”极尽羞辱意味的话听到沈巍耳朵里，反而让他放松了一些。是啊，明明是自己要来的，又有什么好“装”的呢。

“过来。”军官勾起手指敲了敲桌子。

沈巍刚刚打算站起来，满满一杯茶水就迎面泼了下来， 温度不算高， 只是脸颊稍稍被烫红了些。沈巍狼狈地看向军官，不知道自己哪里惹到了他。

“让你起来了吗？”军官看都没看沈巍一眼，施施然地给自己又续了杯水。

沈巍一言不发地看着军官，半晌终于屈服地把手掌按在了粗粝的地面上，用了全身的力气才一步一步地爬到军官脚边，泄了力般颓然跪坐在地上 。

军官放下手里的茶杯，伸出手指一点儿点儿的把沈巍头发上脸上的茶叶择下来然后一根一根地塞进沈巍嘴里。“含着。”

沈巍垂着眼帘僵着身子跪坐在地上，虚闭着嘴巴等待着下一根茶叶塞进嘴里，当最后一根茶叶被塞进嘴里之后，军官的手指在沈巍嘴里来回搅动两下，看着沈巍眼里的雾气，军官不由得升腾起一阵凌虐的快感，掰开沈巍嘴巴，解开裤子露出勃起的性器，硬生生地直接捅进了沈巍喉咙里。

粗糙的的茶叶有的在口腔里摩擦着男人的孽根，有的被抵着顶进喉咙，火烧火燎的感觉逼的沈巍呜咽一声拼命挣扎着把军官的东西从嘴里推了出去，剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

军官微眯着眼睛，拿起桌上的水杯捏着沈巍两颊灌进他的嘴里，水流一部分将茶叶带进胃里让火烧的感觉下去了一些，一部分呛进气管里，引起沈巍更剧烈的咳嗽，咳到最后几乎要呕出来。

满脸都是水迹，剧烈的咳嗽震的伤口又开始疼起来，沈巍狼狈地跪着蜷缩在地上，泪水大颗大颗地落在地上，身心都在痛，只是不知道哪个更痛一些。

茶杯被扔到了桌子上，在桌面上打了个转儿终究是没能站住，轱辘到边缘，滚落在地上，带着沈巍仅存的那点自尊一起摔了个四分五裂。

军官揪着沈巍头发将他从地上提起来，又把东西塞进了嘴里，沈巍不敢反抗，只得尽量张大嘴巴适应着男人的撞击，囊袋拍打在下巴上发出啪啪的声响。性器在嘴里越发胀大起来，撑得沈巍嘴巴都有些酸疼，嘴角也有些撕裂。

沈巍呜呜地呻吟着，口水逐渐溢了满嘴，下意识地去吞咽，口腔收缩着将嘴里的性器向胃里吸去，军官一下子没把持住，浓稠的精液直接灌进了沈巍喉咙里。沈巍还没来的及作出反应就生生地把东西咽了下去。满口浓重的腥味让他有些无所适从，呆呆地看着军官调笑的眼神儿打了个哆嗦。

军官把湿漉漉的性器在沈巍两颊蹭了蹭，在沈巍脸上留下两道白浊。然后提上裤子走到墙角的柜子前抱了个箱子回来，长腿在地上一扫将杂物踢开，就把箱子扔在了地上，沈巍下意思地扫了一眼摔开的箱子，瞬间眼睛都瞪了起来，一箱子满满当当的麻绳，皮鞭，手铐，注射器。。。还有各种各样沈巍没有见过的东西。

军官从箱子里拿出一捆麻绳，将人从地上提了起来，绳子绕过后颈在沈巍胳膊上绕了两圈然后拉到背后小臂交叠在一起细细的捆了个结实，沈巍身体紧绷难受地扭了扭身子，呜呜呻吟着挣扎几下，立刻换来了几个响亮的耳光和一句不冷不热地“不想玩，你随时可以说停止，我不拦你， 不走就给老子老老实实搁这呆着，老子不吃欲擒故纵那一套。”

沈巍僵着身子张大嘴巴说不出来一句话，睫毛扑闪几下，想着赵云澜的状况只得强压下心中的酸涩，低下头乖乖地站在那里再不挣扎。

军官从房顶的晾衣架上垂下来一根绳子，拎起沈巍将绳子跟身后的绳结系在一起，高度大概在沈巍肩胛骨的位置。军官满意地看着自己的杰作，拍了拍沈巍浑圆的屁股，坏笑着说“宝贝儿，乖乖呆着。”说完低下头一边扒拉箱子里的东西，一边思考接下来要用什么。

 

沈巍点着脚尖儿勉强站在地上，没一会儿额头就开始渗出细密的汗珠，大腿也开始颤抖起来，衣架因为他的晃动发出咯吱咯吱渗人的响声，整个人像片树叶在风中不停地摇摇晃晃怎么也落不回地面。

军官举止一条皮鞭在脸盆里沾满了水淫笑着走了过来，没等沈巍做出反应，皮鞭就带着风甩了下来，在沈巍身上留下一道猩红的鞭痕，沈巍摇晃地更剧烈了，他不断地发出一声声惨叫，眼泪不受控制地滚滚落下。摇摆着想要躲开蛇一样缠上来的皮鞭，可是男人的手像是长了眼，一下接一下抽在沈巍胸前，腰腹，一下一道鞭痕，有的地方还冒出点点血珠，看起来好不可怜。

鞭打足足持续了十多分钟，沈巍上半身已经没有一点儿完好的地方，汗水流过伤痕，像是在伤口上洒了一把盐，风从窗缝里吹进来，沈巍忍不住打了一个寒颤，不知道是疼的还是冻的。

沈巍闭着眼睛一心一意地把心思放在怎么对付身上的疼痛上，连军官拿着东西靠近他都没太注意，等他终于稍稍稳定下来一些的时候，就觉得一只粗糙的大手捏在了自己身前的东西上，沈巍大吃一惊，红着眼眶低下头就看见军官一手攥着什么东西，另一只手就在自己阴茎上来回撸动。

“嗯啊~”随着性器在军官手里逐渐胀大，沈巍也不受控制地兴奋起来，嘴里咿咿呀呀地发出破碎的呻吟声。军官嘲讽地看着沈巍淫荡的样子，目光一凛，将手里的一根细长的铜丝生生捅进了沈巍前端微阖的小口。 “啊！”沈巍惨叫了一声，两腿一蹬身体剧烈地晃动起来，几乎昏死过去。

军官站直身体将手上沈巍残留的体液抹在沈巍眼睛和脸颊上，潮湿的手掌拍在沈巍脸上发出啪啪地响声，在房间里久久回荡着。他一边拍一边阴恻恻地开口道“怎么样，是不是很爽啊宝贝儿？”

沈巍疼的浑身都是汗，滴滴答答顺着身体往下流，他一点力气也使不上，软软的把浑身的重量都坠在衣架上，他用力抬了抬眼皮，胸腔里像是堵了一团棉花，梗的上不来下不去，扭头看着在面前放大的笑脸，张了张嘴却嘶哑地发不出半点儿声音。

军官揪着沈巍的头发将嘴覆在沈巍唇上，尖利的牙齿在唇瓣上肆虐，血珠像冬月里绽放的红梅般星星点点地开在唇间，猩红地血液带着血腥气被军官吞进肚里，使他越发暴虐起来，牙齿一路向下，咬上沈巍脆弱的喉结和乳尖。带着要将沈巍撕碎的力道将沈巍逼上心中的绝境，浑身上下没有一个地方不在肆意地叫嚣着疼痛。

等军官终于抬起头的时候，沈巍已经虚弱地连喘气都有些费劲了，满身大汗像是刚从水里捞出来一般，他拼命挣扎着动了动麻木的双腿，性器早就因为疼痛软了下去，兀自颤颤巍巍地抖动着，铜丝漏出外面一截，这一切落在军官眼里都成了赤裸裸的勾引，欲望从小腹被勾起来，他从桌上拿起一个打火机，三两下就将里面的电击器拆了出来，在沈巍惊恐的眼神里对着漏出来的铜丝按了下去。

“啊！” 电流从前端蔓延上整个阴茎，刺激着膀胱，一下子沈巍下半身都麻木了，他哀嚎一声，剧烈挣扎着弯下腰，脆弱的衣架随着沈巍的动作几乎要从房顶上掀下来。

沈巍剧烈地喘着粗气，泪眼朦胧中他看着军官再次举起的右手，眼泪从眼眶里迸射出来他拼命向后拱着身子想要躲开军官靠近的手指“求求你，求求你饶了我吧，求你不要，不要。。。。啊呃~” 军官左手在沈巍身后一用力将他推回手边，又把手指按了下去。

沈巍哆哆嗦嗦地听着咔哒声接二连三地响起来，一个个小小的火花烟花般跳跃着在身前炸开，沈巍惨叫的喉咙里都充了血，小腹痉挛起来一股股金黄色的液体从顶端喷射而出，落在地上形成一汪水渍。

衣架再也支撑不住沈巍的重量，咔嚓一声断裂开来，身体没有了支撑，沈巍踉跄着栽倒在地上，身前的铜丝顶在地面上似乎又往里面移动了半分，沈巍嘴巴微张，眼神儿也有些涣散，用尽最后一丝力气将身体翻转过来，再也不动了。

军官走到沈巍跟前俯下身子，捏住沈巍阴茎一把将铜丝扯了出来，沾染着血丝的铜丝随着军官的动作被扔在垃圾桶里。

军官把沈巍身子翻过来将绳子一根根解开，看着沈巍满身的痕迹，抑制不住地笑弯了眼，他把沈巍扔在地上，从柜子里拿出一些药品和纱布扔在沈巍身边的地面上，勾着沈巍下巴在他耳边轻声说了一句：“需要什么东西随时再来找我。”

他没再动沈巍，任他在粗粝的沙石地上微弱地喘息着，看也没看沈巍一眼整了整衣服就走出了屋子。


End file.
